The Tree? The Shiny Rock?
by ChillyRilly
Summary: Alice is left all alone. With the March Hare. At the Tea Table. ... And he's acting even more gallymoggers than usual.


**This is just a lil bit 'o random that I threw together. :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything of AiW. :'( I certainly would like to, though.**

**Inspirational Song: "Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen**

Awkward. This was horribly awkward.

Hatter was off doing whatever it was hatters do and Mallymkun had fallen asleep once _again_ in her teapot. Chessur was far away, teasing a little, pink toad that had wandered over to the wrong end of the Tulgey Woods about his sense of misdirection. Everyone was at their usual. Except. . .

That left Alice sitting at the Mad Tea Party, all alone, with no other but the March Hare.

Now, Alice had been engulfed by many conversations concerning the March Hare before, and some of them had only involved the two of them, believe it or not. They could talk about the most random, absurd, and silliest of things, the two of them. They got along quite well.

Today was different.

The moment Hatter had walked away, Thackery's ears went straight as a ruler's. His eyes were wide and unblinking, staring straight ahead. He didn't even seem to notice any of the tea that was laid out before him. His paws were resting on the edge of the table, one little claw beating an unfamiliar rhythm against a plate. Was it a twitch? How was she to know?

Alice's brow furrowed. She was concerned. Obviously she was used to the March Hare's odd occurrences by now, but they usually involved the maximum of movement he could manage. Now the hare was stock still.

"Thack?" Alice asked. He didn't even blink. Alice scooted over a seat so she was directly next to him. She took a paw of his in hand. He didn't seem to notice. Alice dropped it back to the table after making sure he still had a pulse. (Dodged a bullet there, she did.)

Alice leaned forward in her chair, right in front of the March Hare's face, and scanned the horizon for something he could be staring at. That tree? No, you'd think he would've notice it by now. . . That rock? She supposed it was abnormally shiny. . .

When Alice was determined enough to believe that Thackery wasn't staring at anything in particular, she devised a plan to bring the hare back to life.

Alice feigned anger and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Alright then," Alice said frostily. (She hoped he wouldn't be too upset or angered with her afterwards.) "Well, if you don't want to make conversation, or even acknowledge my _presence_, then I suppose you woudn't mind if I took this. . ." She reached out a hand and went to snag his favorite spoon from under his napkin.

Unbelievably, Alice got a hold of the spoon. Alice's mouth hung open. She grasped its handle, never thinking that she would've ever been able to lay a pinkie on it. Slowly, she pulled it out. She watched Thackery's face with caution. And. . .

Alice grinned. A whisker had twitched, she could've sworn it!

Alice lifted the spoon off the table and waved it in front of her face. "What a very fine spoon, Hare. . ." She feigned as if she were about to place the spoon in her mouth. It certainly wouldn't be long now! So very-

_"YAHHHH!"_

The March Hare threw himself at Alice and knocked her onto the ground. Alice screamed in surprise. He was thrashing all about on top of her! "Yer glibbish glotton of gloo! Lemme have me spoon!" Thackery snatched the spoon out of her hand, glared at her out of one eye, and went back to his seat.

Alice stayed where she was, half sitting and half laying on the ground. Her jaw was hung low, no sound coming out. Her eyes were wide as they stared at the Hare.

"Hatter!" Thackery called cheerfully.

Alice looked over, the expression still plastered onto her face. Hatter jogged into view with a concerned air about him. His orange hair flared with curiosity. "I'd thought I'd heard something! A sort of commotion!" He saw the March Hare sitting at the table, humming contentedly to himself. "But everything seems alright. . . "

His brow furrowed as he took in Alice, sprawled on the ground. "Alice? What are you doing on the ground?"

"She fell!" Thackery hooted.

Hatter's eyebrows rose. "You really should be more careful, Alice." And with that, he sat in his chair.

Alice's eyes never moved from the March Hare. Slowly, he turned around so Alice could see the wicked and definitely insane grin resting on his face. Alice shivered as he turned back around.

Next time, she'd go with Hatter.

**Insanity: :D Hee hee. I like the March Hare.**

**Rachel: That shouldn't surprise me.**


End file.
